


补牙有惊喜

by Justea8785



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Arthur, Get together again, Happy Ending, M/M, Workaholic Arthur, alpha alfred, dentist Alfred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justea8785/pseuds/Justea8785
Summary: 赶得有点匆忙，有很多肉哈哈
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Kudos: 10





	补牙有惊喜

直到亚瑟的屁股回到他熟悉的办公室椅时，这具身体还是感到有些恍惚。桌面上的表还在8：40，和平时一样，他绝望地揉了揉脸瘫倒在桌上。身体里最隐秘的地方传来的不适却时时刻刻在提醒他昨晚自己的出格。

阿尔弗雷德来英国了...他默默地想，他们在一年前就分手了。那个时候他们都倔得不行，常常吵架最后谁也不肯服输。最后，他终于忍受不了Alpha的自大和对自己的轻视，丢下在美国的努力得来的一切狼狈地逃回了英国，切断了在美国的一切联系，接受了曾经苦苦逃离的一切。

他也曾想着去开始新的生活。但在夜深人静的夜晚他依然时不时会梦到以前那些日子，有时他也会想到如果他们走到了今天，阿尔弗雷德还需要他帮忙打领带吗？他们还会一边电影一边在沙发上吵成一团吗？阿尔弗雷德还会为赶稿的自己笨拙地泡一壶红茶吗？

在尝试几次开始新感情都发现自己只是在寻找阿尔弗雷德的影子后亚瑟终于放弃了。当然他也不可能再去找到阿尔弗雷德，至少在Alpha意识到自己的错误并且向自己道歉前。况且按照Alpha受欢迎的程度他的伴侣应该已经换了一打，都是Omega，毕竟他说过Beta最无趣了，尤其是自己，对，最无趣又麻烦的Beta。

但是就在昨天，在牙医的诊所，为他补牙的竟然是阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德邀请他一起用了晚餐，他本想拒绝但不知道为什么却答应了。然后他们去了酒吧。接下来..哦太糟了，亚瑟想起来自己喝了酒后似乎抓着美国人又哭又闹，大骂他是个混蛋，阿尔弗雷德好像好像，好像还抱着他摸他的脑袋？哦天呐，不，别了。他只能想起来最后不知道怎么回事他们两个在酒店的床上，脸上都湿乎乎的，下半身粘在了一起。接下来...接下来...对了，阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋还在他体内成了结，痛得他几乎晕了过去。想到这里他就开始后悔为什么自己起来的时不把那个混蛋的衣服丢掉或者用记号笔在他的肚皮上画个猪头。哦太糟糕了，前男友，该死的。

“柯克兰先生，”助理小姐敲了敲他半开的房门露出了有些为难的表情“有位先生自称是您的男朋友，来找您道歉。”，还没等她说完这位“男朋友”便毫不客气走了进来将一束玫瑰塞进他的怀里。

“亚瑟，今天早上怎么一声不吭就走了？感觉还好吗？”

“你...你怎么到这来了？”亚瑟咽了咽唾沫，昨天晚上尴尬的记忆涌入脑海他现在只想钻进地板里。

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，一股莫名其妙的罪恶感突然包围了亚瑟。“不可以吗？我以为你昨天晚上说的都是认真的呢......而且，早上没有看到你很难过，感觉一天都没有干劲了......”

“你昨晚答应过的。”见亚瑟毫无反应，阿尔弗雷德声音里的委屈简直要溢出来淹死亚瑟了“没关系，我还会来找你。”

“那么我先去工作了，中午见，亚瑟。”

“不等等...我，我是说，你不会真的以为以为就凭昨天晚上你那几句俏皮话我就会把之前的事情一笔勾销了吧？况且我昨天晚上喝醉了...你，你还干了那种事情。你还差的远呢，乖乖去工作吧小鬼。”

“所以记得中午在对面的意大利餐厅见哦！”

“你到底是怎么理解的啊笨蛋！”

出人意料的是阿尔弗雷德却突然折了回来。

“当然是正确理解你奇奇怪怪的脑回路，然后找到你其实是很愿意的真相啦！”虽然不太明显但是亚瑟还是看出来阿尔弗雷德脸上红红的，比以前宽大了些的两只手掌捧住他的脸。

紧接着，在他的脸上落下了一个响亮的吻又迅速跑开“拜拜！”

“该死的...什么啊这种小鬼莫名其妙的就......”亚瑟看也不用看就知道自己的脸一定红了一片，只好趴在桌子上念念叨叨罪魁祸首等着热度散去。

“阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟放下叉子看着对方心满意足咽下最后一口意面，犹豫了一下终于开口，“为什么来伦敦呢？和家里闹矛盾了吗？”

“没有哦，是我一直想要来这里。”阿尔弗舔掉嘴边的一点酱汁认真地看着英国人。

“这样啊......”

看见亚瑟的反应阿尔弗雷德就知道对方又会错意了，连忙握住亚瑟放在桌面上的手“因为我很想你，一直想要见到你，和你在一起。那天在机场我找到了你，可最后你还是没有回头。”

“在那个时候我只剩下了一个念头，就是让你不要离开。我总期待着或许只是你闹脾气过几天你就会回来，那个时候我一定好好道歉直到你原谅我，我们再一起去加州旅行。可是你真的走了，所有人都联系不到你。我就像个傻瓜一样，用最幼稚的方式一次次伤害最喜欢的人。”

“没关系阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟的表情柔和了些“我们已经结束了，道歉什么的，也无所谓了。”抓着自己的手有突然有一瞬间的发力，亚瑟皱了皱眉毛试着抽回“我们都可以开始新的生活，你也再也不用被我这种无趣又迟钝的Bate烦恼了，昨天晚上的事我们都当是一场成年人的意外吧。祝愿你在伦敦过得愉快。”

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德握紧了亚瑟的手“我真的很抱歉，关于之前对你的一切伤害。但是，但是我...我从来没有觉得你无趣。我发誓，你是我最感兴趣的人，以前也好现在也好。气味寡淡的你，笨拙的你，丢三落四的你全部全部都在我的眼里闪闪发光。所以...”  
  
“我接受你的道歉，”亚瑟打断道“你变得比之前成熟多了，终于有点大人的样子了，我很开心。但是原谅我，我已经习惯了这样的生活，现在我的工作很充实，我也没有信心让你能够继续对现在的我保持兴趣。如果你在伦敦感到寂寞了，我可以给你介绍一些漂亮有趣的Omega。”

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德望向他，眸子里是亚瑟未预料到的平静“你总是这样压抑自己，实际上，你也在等着我吧。”

亚瑟倒吸了一口气，却仍然留着那张扑克脸“盲目自信这一点倒是和以前一样嘛小鬼。我要走了。”

“如果我没记错的话，”阿尔弗雷德松开了亚瑟的手却在亚瑟要起身时突然开口“你的钱包夹层里面有张照片，就在你的名片下面。”

“有照片不是很正常吗？我要走了。”细密的汗珠已经爬上亚瑟的额头，阿尔弗雷德的目光已经灼伤了他，他不能再待下去了。

“是在我的毕业典礼上，我们接吻的照片。如果你真的喜欢现在的生活，没有在等着我，那么为什么，为什么要把这张照片放进钱包的夹层，为什么还在这张照片的背后写下我的名字？”

“你真的就那么不愿意和我重新在一起吗？”

“为什么放进去这种问题......”沉默许久亚瑟偏过头去痛苦地闭上眼睛“如果我能做到，如果我能忘记你，怎么可能还留着那样的照片啊！”

“我不喜欢现在的样子，我受够了每天都一样的工作！可是我该怎么办呢，一拿起笔来你就会出现在我面前。可是事实呢？我喜欢你，当然了，从一开始就是，可是你呢？”亚瑟怒极反笑“一直以来我感觉到的不是作为你的恋人，而是...而是一个你完全不必在意的仆人、宠物，你明白吗阿尔弗雷德？我再也无法忍受那样的生活了，那样待在你的身边比现在还要痛苦一万倍。”

“我当然愿意和你在一起，但不是那个从不正视我的Alpha。”尽管紧紧地闭着眼睛，眼泪还是挤了出来弄得到处都是。“抱歉失态了，我一趟洗手间。”

“等一下亚瑟，”这个时候亚瑟才注意到流眼泪的不只是自己一个人“以前的我太过幼稚，从来没想到过会把你弄得遍体鳞伤，这不是我想要的。”阿尔弗雷德坐到亚瑟身旁，温柔地拭去亚瑟眼角的泪虔诚地亲吻他的指尖。“在那以后我就来了伦敦，一边到处换工作一边找你，这么长时间我也想通了很多。现在，我可以向你保证，我会永远让你感到幸福而不再是受伤。你不必现在给我答复，再给我一次机会，我们这个周末去约会，好吗？”

亚瑟想要抽回一只手至少遮住他现在丢人的表情，可是阿尔弗雷德却死死不放手就那样直直盯着他。末了他叹了口气“我怎么会拒绝呢？”

距离周日还要五天。然而每天早上的鲜花，中午和晚上熟悉的身影频频出现，公司里的流言早已有了不知多少个版本，亚瑟却始终没有解释什么，只是在心里偷偷享受着和阿尔弗雷德这样的日常。

周五的晚上亚瑟照常多在公司留了一会儿却没有见到往常约他一起用餐的阿尔弗雷德。等到他用完晚餐准备回家时已经九点了。

“阿尔弗雷德？怎么回事？你怎么在这里？”电梯门刚开亚瑟就看见有什么在他的房门口，走进一看竟然是阿尔弗雷德坐在那里打盹儿。

“嗨，亚瑟你回来了。我等你好久啦。”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眼睛才缓过神来，他背了平时常用的双肩包，还抱着一个带锁的小箱子。

原来是前一段时间阿尔弗雷德在上一个诊所工作时从病人那听到了亚瑟偶尔会来现在的这家诊所的消息，于是便匆匆忙忙换了工作搬了过来。匆忙间也没有花太多时间挑选房子于是埋下了隐患。这个傍晚他本想会去洗漱一番再来找亚瑟，然而却发现自己住的这一片几户都遭到了入室盗窃。他的房间尤其糟糕，除了门被搞坏屋里乱七八糟，几乎什么值钱的东西都被抢走了。

“不知道什么时候手机也不见了，所以晚上错过了联系你的时间，也不能在你加班的时候打扰你嘛”阿尔弗雷德抱紧了怀里的箱子“不过好在这个没有被拿走，不然我可能要疯掉了。”

“你有没有受伤？”还没等阿尔弗雷德说完亚瑟便连忙蹲下来就这门口的灯光检查阿尔弗雷德身上有没有伤口“头上这个是怎么回事？是被什么打到了吗？现在还疼吗？对，我们快点去医院。”

“哈哈没什么啦！”亚瑟连忙想要拉阿尔弗雷德起来，却不料对方竟然笑出了声“是在找箱子的时候碰到了头，小擦伤啦。”

“你这个笨蛋，你就不知道借个电话打给我吗？万一我今天工作很晚你就在这里一直等吗？快点进来我帮你消毒一下。”亚瑟皱起眉毛来，一边叨叨阿尔弗雷德一边打开门把人拽回去。

好在阿尔弗雷德还带了几件幸存的衣服，亚瑟家里可实在没有他能穿上的衣服，等到两个人都收拾完的时候已经十一点多了。

这个小公寓本是亚瑟为了工作方便而买下来在业务忙的时期住的，每个房间都小小的当然也没有客房的存在。

“那么我去睡沙发了，晚安亚瑟。”

亚瑟挑了挑眉毛看了看窗外，不出意料传来一声闷雷“今天晚上会一直打雷哦。”

阿尔弗雷德停下了走向沙发的脚步。

“你真的想要一个人在这个晚上睡在硬邦邦的沙发上吗琼斯小朋友？”

阿尔弗雷德瞪了他一眼。

“好啦不开玩笑了，这个沙发睡着不舒服，我可不想明天早上你腰酸背痛地从我家走出去。让别人看到还还以为是我在泡小员工呢？”

“...你泡过吗？”阿尔弗雷德闷闷地问。

“吃醋了？”

“没有！你这个坏老头！”

“什么？我只比你大四岁怎么就是老头了？”

“你还是色老头！”阿尔弗雷德愤愤地走向沙发，在老地方抽出几本色情杂志又塞了回去。

亚瑟哑口无言，安静的客厅只能听到他们两个的呼吸声，他清了清嗓子“史蒂芬最近被送去修补了，那张床晚上只有我一个人的话...会睡不着。”他努了努嘴尽量不去想被藏在床下的泰迪熊“所以可以请英雄先生陪陪我这个失眠的老头吗？”

“既...既然你这么说了英雄怎么可能会拒绝呢？”

亚瑟是在半夜被热醒的，凌晨两点，他摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的额头，果然是烫的。

阿尔弗雷德虽然一般很少受伤，但是一旦受到这种皮外伤却常常发烧，为此亚瑟操了不少心。

“醒醒，阿尔弗雷德？把这几片退烧药吃了我们去医院。”

“不...不是...”汗水已经打湿了阿尔弗雷德的头发，仔细一看竟然有几滴眼泪滑下。

“怎么了阿尔弗？很难受吗？坚持一下这里离医院很近。”

亚瑟想要起身却猛地被对方压到身下，天蓝色的眼眸此时却深得可怕

“是发情期，亚瑟，提前了。”

对了，亚瑟终于想起来，他闻不到阿尔弗雷德的味道，之前也有一两次他把发情期误会成发烧了。

就在他想这个的时候有几滴眼泪滴在了他的脸上“阿尔弗雷德？”

“明明不想这样的...我不想这样啊，那天晚上也好现在也好，顺序错了啊......”

亚瑟的呼吸颤了颤，稍微冰凉的手抚上阿尔弗雷德泛着不正常红晕的脸，拨开黏在脸上的几缕发丝。

“我知道，我知道的。”他搂住Alpha的脖颈，吻了上去

末了，他在对方耳边用沙哑的声音轻声说“做你想做的吧。”

Alpha贪婪地抚摸着亚瑟一丝不挂的身体的每一寸，又一直把他按在床上不停地接吻，每次快要窒息的时候松开他看着他吐出艳红色的舌尖喘气。

“你好香亚瑟，好好吃。”

“没有味道的...嗯...不行了...哈嗯...”Alpha粗糙的指尖不停地在他的尾椎骨揉捏打旋，一股奇妙的电流从哪里流到全身，前面已经颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

“好可爱，有反应了，叫出来，我想多听听你的声音。”

Alpha玩够了亚瑟可怜的舌头，向下一路吻去，咬上他的乳尖。亚瑟闷哼一声。

“平时自己有碰这里吗？”Alpha一边舔弄着他的乳头一边发问，亚瑟只觉得自己像一块要化掉的黄油。

“没有...嗯...平时...平时怎么可能自己碰...”

Alpha满意地看着两边都充血挺立的乳尖，继续向下吻在亚瑟的肚脐附近舔舐。感觉到身下人喘息的频率加快“喜欢这里吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头又点点头“自己...自己碰明明没有感觉的...”

阿尔弗雷德心头一紧，感觉身前的东西又硬了几分，继续往下含住了亚瑟的性器。

“啊嗯...不要...不要这样，我想帮帮你。”

等到阿尔弗雷德反应过来时自己的性器已经被亚瑟握在手中舔舐吮吸，面朝自己的则是对方粉嫩紧闭的小穴和已经在滴滴答答的性器。

“有润滑剂吗？”

“怎么可能有那种东西。”亚瑟吐出了粗大的性器，不满地盯着他“等等你，不要，不要这样...”

阿尔弗雷德分别捏住两瓣臀肉，毫不犹豫地舔上亚瑟紧闭的小穴。前所未有的感觉让亚瑟心生恐惧“不要舔了...好烫...那里好奇怪...唔嗯...”

“你不要停哦。”阿尔弗雷德一边舔弄一边含糊地说到，亚瑟只得继续吞吐粗大的性器一边感受后穴被舌头舔弄。随着阿尔弗雷德的力度加大舌尖终于进入了紧闭的小穴。

“啊嗯..进来了..好奇怪......”

窗外的雷声早已停止，安静的房内只有连绵不断的喘息呻吟以及情色的水声。

“阿尔...不要了...不要了，出来......”

“又骗人，你明明很舒服，这里”阿尔弗雷德抚上亚瑟硬邦邦的柱身“已经黏黏糊糊了呢。”

亚瑟含住了粗大正在努力吞吐，柱身被猝不及防抚摸激得他一颤吞得更深了，只能努力喘息从喉咙发出舒服的呻吟。

“待会儿我可能会忍不住，所以..所以趁现在我还能忍住帮你扩张好就不会痛了。对不起之前一定经常弄疼你吧。”

然而亚瑟的身体禁欲已久，紧闭的后穴只被舌尖侵犯了一点便很难继续了“放松点亚蒂。”

亚瑟一边含着他的东西一边呜呜地应着，努力放软许久不运动有些僵硬的身体，阿尔弗雷德一边掰开他的臀瓣一边继续舔弄，当舌尖顶到某个地方时温热的肠肉突然绞紧，亚瑟也闷哼一声开始剧烈的喘息。

“这里吗？”阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟翻过来，找了个抱枕垫在他的腰下，看着对方有些红肿的嘴角忍不住再次吻了上去，趁着这个时候将两根手指探进小穴里面，温暖熟悉的肠肉瞬间包裹了他。亚瑟呻吟一声搂紧了他。

不一会儿在不断的刺激下小亚瑟便缴械投降了，亚瑟躺在床上睁大眼睛大口喘息感受体内Alpha的手指，细碎的吻不断落在他的身上，他忍不住将手指插入Alpha浓金色的发丝，突然有种落泪的冲动。

“阿尔...阿尔我好...我好想你...多抱抱我...”

“亚蒂...对不起...我再也不会让你痛苦了......对不起...”阿尔弗雷德俯下身吻去亚瑟眼角的眼泪，在身下增加了一根手指缓缓地抽插“难受的话就抓我吧。”

等到后穴可以容纳四根手指的时候两个人都已经大汗淋漓，亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德充血挺立的性器吞了口唾沫

“进来吧。”

Alpha的呼吸比之前更加粗重，体温也越来越炽热，对于一个年轻的Alpha在发情期保持理智并不是件容易的事。

“感到痛的话就弄醒我，什么方法都行。”

由于已经进行了充分的扩张在被进入时亚瑟并没有感到难受，只是在被完全进入时真切感受到他们彼此连接到了一起仍会有一种难以名状的心情填满他的心房。

Alpha压着他在床上进进出出，他长大嘴巴努力呼吸想要嗅到哪怕一点点信息素，可一切都是徒劳。这个世界上绝大部分人都是Beta，然而其中有一小部分男性Beta拥有较小的生殖腔可以被Alpha标记当然也可以怀孕，只是几率不到女性Beta百分之一。而亚瑟就是这种Beta，平日里他闻不到任何信息素，除非被Alpha标记可以闻到标记者的信息素，标记消失这种嗅觉也会跟着消失。当然，没有腺体的Beta只能被进入生殖腔一次又一次暂时标记，无法被永久标记。

亚瑟感觉到Alpha在顶撞那个隐秘的入口却不打算进入，他的手一次次抓紧Alpha的臂膀又一次次滑落“我好想闻闻你...阿尔弗....”

身上的Alpha却咬着嘴唇摇摇头，前几天他就因为没忍住戴着套进入了亚瑟的生增腔成结，痛得亚瑟晕了过去也让他懊恼了很久，这次亚瑟说什么他也不愿意进入生殖腔，况且这次还没有戴套。

见阿尔弗雷德不愿意亚瑟便努力用手臂勾紧他撑起上半身，不断舔舐轻咬Alpha的腺体，想要尝到哪怕一点点Alpha的味道。

阿尔弗雷德顶不住这样的刺激，直接把亚瑟翻了个身掐住他的腰继续操干。亚瑟可没什么力气再挺着腰了，上半身无力地贴在床单上被顶撞着摩擦，只能紧紧抓住旁边的枕头。

Alpha操干得激烈起来反倒不出声了。沉默中肉体的碰撞声和他自己的喘息声在亚瑟听起来实在太过令人羞耻。可现在他一心想要感受到Alpha的信息素，越是被操干地激烈他越是想要被信息素包围的感觉，看不到Alpha的表情让他恍惚间似乎又回到了以前的性事，他还是没忍住抽搭起来。

闻到了眼泪的味道阿尔弗雷德猛然清醒过来，连忙抽出即将到达顶峰的性器翻过亚瑟“对不起，弄疼你了吗？”

“我想看着你，”激烈的情事突然停止亚瑟喘了几口气才开口“还想被你的味道包围。”

阿尔弗雷德的喉结动了动“很痛的，记得吗？还可能有小宝宝。”

“我想要，”亚瑟轻轻推倒身上的Alpha坐在他身上重新让Alpha的性器回到他的体内“我现在就想要。”

阿尔弗雷德放弃了忍耐。

一切是那么自然而又顺利，两个人同时达到了顶峰。亚瑟心满意足地感受Alpha的信息素紧紧包围着自己，体内还有Alpha留下的精液，他没办法描述这种气味，但这种气味总能让他的脑海中浮现那些美好的回忆，他们再次交换了一个粘腻的吻。

“刚才有不舒服吗？”热度散去，愧疚又出现在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

“天哪，”亚瑟贴在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝满足地闻着他的味道“这简直是我们目前为止最好的一次。”

“而且现在公平了，我也能闻到你的味道了。”

阿尔弗雷德圈住亚瑟，把他紧紧地贴在自己的胸膛“我好开心，我又能抱住你了。”

“我还能带你约会吗？今天过后我还能来找你吗？”他的下巴抵在亚瑟的头顶，声音越来越小，却感到胸前的人在咯咯笑。

“你还是个笨蛋，你觉得我会让一个准备拒绝的人标记我吗？”

亚瑟抬头望向他，绿眼睛和蓝眼睛都亮亮的。

小番外：

周日晚上在琼斯订好的包间里：

米：“我有礼物给你。”（拿出小盒子）

英：“不会又是恶作剧吧？”

米：（瞪了瞪）看一看。

英：（打开发现是之前自己的手稿）我明明...我明明已经丢了（哽咽）

米：亚蒂，你可能不知道。那天傍晚我在图书馆我看到了正在创作的你，我从没见过那样的表情，过了几天我才终于发现自己无法控制地爱上了你。我想告诉你那个时候我没有勇气说出口的话，我珍视你，珍视你的每一点，珍视和你在一起的每个瞬间。对不...（被英用手指捂住嘴）

英：不要再道歉了，我们已经重新在一起了不是吗？谢谢你，我找到了自己丢失的那部分，我，我真的很开心......

米：英雄承诺过会让你幸福，不是吗？（握住英的手）

英：...笨蛋（十指相扣）


End file.
